


05:00 AM

by iamyourqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dumbledore Lives, Filch is still there to make kids suffer dw, Head Girl!Chris, Hogwarts AU, M/M, NO UNDERAGE RELATIONSHIPS, Or Genderbent, Slytherin!Victor, Slytherin!Yuri, Slytherin!Yuuri, and shes at the top of her game, and victor is like anime weird and yuuri totally falls for that, did i really spend an entire day writing 3k words rip, gee yall surely cant guess whats my house, idk hope thats all, it doesnt really matter because girl!chris is loved anyways, thats right, thats the plot, their ages are all 16-17 i guess, transexual character, yuri is uncontrolable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourqueen/pseuds/iamyourqueen
Summary: Hogwarts AU in which Katsuki Yuuri is best friends with Plisetsky Yuri who lands them in yet another detention. This time though Yuuri has his hands full with an emotional Ji Guang-Hong, Yuri who is overpassionate but can't express it without making people cry, and himself who has suddenly fallen head over heels for the most popular boy at Hogwarts whose hair just happens to look like a bird's nest that morning but he finds him hot anyways. But then again, it is Victor Nikiforov who looks good with just about anything and nothing.





	05:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first yuri on ice fanfic and i hope you all find something to like in this despite the fact it probably sucks in every possible way but still,,

Yuuri's spent seven years in the Slytherin house and up to this day he has no idea how he's ended up there. 

They're the epitome of grace meanwhile he has just stumbled against his own trunk and almost ended up falling face first in the middle of the train station. He hides his warm face behind his hands at the thought - kissing the floor would've been embarrassing even for him. Also his table manners aren't bad, his mother has had pulled on his ear enough times to know them like the back of his hand, but comparing to the rest of the house - the first years included - he has earned himself quite a few jabs along with a nickname 'pig.' Thank you, Yuri.

At the current moment, he is once again wondering exactly why he's been placed in the house with the most self confident group of people he has ever met. And he...is simply not. Perhaps there have been times where he has stood up for himself, although rare times, and when he has stood up for others, which he can proudly say has happened a lot, but he is still the same old Katsuki Yuuri with awkward glasses slipping down his nose more often than not and silky raven hair which would be perfect was it not for the fact it is considered messy by others. 

They're all whispering hushedly around him about who would be the best candidate for the Triwizard Tournament from their house. Of course, all of them are not so subtly glancing at Nikiforov and Giacometti, Head Boy and Head Girl of the year, both pride of the Slytherin. They share the top spot in all classes, closely followed by JJ from Gryffindor, and they surely know their stuff. Both are incredibly advanced in Defense Against the Dark Arts and it is rumoured they are taking advanced classes from Albus Dumbledore himself in the subject. They're also together, which is also a rumour, thus they'll probably find some good jobs, get married, have kids and be the picture perfect family. 'Well, good for them' - Yuuri thinks and claps politely with the rest of the Great Hall when Dumbledore finishes his speech.

"So, are you thinking of joining the Tournament?" Yuri teases him but he can see the younger is...worried. 

He shakes his head in 'No' and bites his lip to stop himself from possibly asking Yuri the same question. The younger knows he is sometimes slow like that and glares at him heatedly, at which he rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile. 

Yuri is the year below him, making him unable to enter the Tournament which is only for those off age. He is also a Slytherin, slightly explosive but never in front of the members of the other Houses who aren't friends. Unfortunately, Yuuri has been his friend for a very long time and has witnessed his bouts of temper tantrums more times than he can count. Fortunately, he has learned how to tune him out. Under all that rage and spite he is a cinammon roll who loves his cat more than he loves his friends. Priorities, Yuri has told him.

"Hello, Yuuri" someone chirps right next to him and he jumps startled when they throw an arm around his shoulder. He relaxes, but only a little bit, when he realizes it is his biggest fan Minami Kenjirou, a kid two years his junior and totally in love with him for some reason.

"Minami, hello, how was your summer break?" He asks the Hufflepuff and peels of the boy's arm off him, only for Minami to head in for a hug. Amazing. He grunts at the impact but doesn't struggle - because it is no use - even when he is being squeezed hard enough to lose breath. 

"It was amazing! I hung out with my family and muggle friends, who threw me a birthday party!" He pales when he realizes the implication of what is to come - "Yuuri...why didn't you congrulate me?" The boy let's him go, chocolate teary eyes meeting his and he laughs uncomfortably, scratching his flushed cheek. 

"Uh, I - um," The blond starts looking even more defeated and he hugs him quickly to avoid looking at the boy, feeling completely guilt ridden "I was out of country, Minami, the post would've taken too long to come, yes." He stutters out and sighs in relief when the boy falls for it, enthusiastically squeezing him harder than before. In truth, he has totally forgotten! Not that they are close, not really, but Minami adores him and a simple 'happy birthday' card would've done the job. 

"Katsuki, get that boyfriend of yours away from our table, people are beginning to pay attention!" Yuri whisper shouts in his ear and just as he opens him mouth to retort his eyes fall on the Head Girl who is openly staring at him, only to smirk when they make eye contact. He finally closes his mouth and realizes he probably has looked dumb just watching someone with gaping mouth, especially if that someone is the most popular girl at Hogwarts. 'Good job, Katsuki you may add this to your mental list of embarrassing moments you're going to hate yourself over at three in the morning.'

He snaps out of it and hears Yuri telling Minami that not only he is just about as smart as a fish, with his newly dyed hair he even looks like one! He notices Minami reddening in face, his eyes once again full of tears but for a completely different reason - Yuri doesn't see it coming, but Yuuri knows the signs.

"Aguamenti!" The boy screeches, drawing attention from the rest of the hall, and water spurts out of the end of his wand, hitting Yuri's face straight on which eventually ended up on his robes and even the ends of his hair. Yuuri swallows down his laugh when he realizes Yuri resembles an angry kitten when he is all wet and outraged. The rest of the hall isn't quite as polite, howling in laughter and that kid with the camera not so subtly is taking pictures of the accident. Someone, and by that someone he means Minami, is going to end up skinned alive if he doesn't take precautions. 

"Here, let me dry you up," he murmurs a drying charm and begins ushering Yuri out of the Great Hall, not sparing one look at the dunderheads still laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. He does say a quick goodbye to Minami , who cheers up a bit, to let him know he isn't mad in case some silly thought comes to his head. Like apologizing to Yuri who doesn't deserve an apology after being such an ass. 

"Excuse me, are you going to the common room?" A prefect, Yuuto Omiki if his memory serves him right, stands up and asks quietly. 

"Muggle-Born," Yuuto whispers close to his ear, confusion passes over his face before he gets it - it's the password of the common room - and he nods in acknowledgment with a smile. The prefect sits down once again and rejoins the conversation his friends were indulged in, but Yuuri doesn't stay long enough to find out what it is about.

He catches the emerald eyes of the Head Girl once again whom raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. He breaks the eye contact quickly, wondering what that was all about. 

•••

September doesn't pass, it crawls and Yuuri just wants it to end already. All of the professors give weekly speeches on how they should take this year seriously, prepare for NEWTs as much as they can, they go over every jinx, every spell they have or haven't learnt in the last seven years and he is tired of it all. By far, seventh year has just begun and it is shaping up to be his worst one at Hogwarts yet. Not to forget the Head Girl has been keeping an eye on him all of the times, which rubs him the wrong way and now he isn't only an anxious mess, but a paranoid one. All in all, if any of Professor Celestino's monstrous creatures are feeling up to running over him he will let them without a doubt.

Seeing as Yuri is prone to getting into trouble, Yuuri gets into trouble as well. He is supposed to stop him from doing that, he is the older of them and Yuri sees him as a brother figure of sorts, but somehow he always makes things worse and they end up cleaning the castle with a tootbrush during late night detentions with Filch. The only thing that improves his mood during those tortorous hours is the fact that Yuri is the kind of person who becomes incredibly amusing to listen to after midnight. His personality takes a sharp turn and he becomes this bubbly, overtalkative person whom ends up crying from laughter while telling his own cringe worthy jokes. 

One night a boy joins them, Ji Guang-Hong he learns his name is, and Yuuri can't help but feel overprotective over this sweet boy. He is a Ravenclaw, sixth year like Yuri and he has the biggest crush on Nikiforov. 

"Well, we have sat together on the train ride to here but haven't talked much" Yuuri says and he notices Guang's shoulders drop, a rather cute pout forms and he smiles seeing it. 

"If you ask me, he isn't all that great," Yuri butts in and there's something defiant in his voice, a scowl is etched on his face and his blue eyes dance with some unknown fire inside them. Guang frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, his own eyes twinkling with fire of concealed rage within them.

"And what makes you say that?" Yuri drops his toothbrush and stands in front of Guang with his hands clenched in fists by his sides.

"All those perfect people aren't as flawless as you think them to be. Who's to say you aren't wasting your time fanboying over a guy who...picks his nose?" Guang gasps and sputters but Yuri isn't finished yet, "What if he is a closet pure-blood supermacist? Or he is incredibly greedy? What then?" Yuuri tenses when he notices Guang is losing his self confidence the more he listens and he groans out loud when Yuri succeeds in making yet another person cry today. 

He envelops the boy in a hug, awkward at best but Guang latches onto him immediately. He watches Yuri runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair in frustration, guilt written over his face and lips pursed. He mouths the boy to apologize over Guang's head and Yuri glares daggers at him, before taking a glance at the shaking boy in his arms and cursing loudly.

"Okay, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Yuri gets out through gritted teeth and the boy raises his head off his chest and turns to look at the blond with tear stricken face and red eyes. "But you honestly need to consider the fact he might be an asshole, so," Yuuri would punch him in the gut but he had his hands full of a sobbing boy ready to burst into tears once again so instead he mouths him to shut the fuck up which, thankfully, Yuri does. For short ten seconds. 

"Listen, all I'm saying is that there are hundreds of guys ready to lick your boots if you only asked them to and you're fawning over this as--stranger." Another non-slytherin moment of his, he huffs frustratedly when he finally realizes what this all was about. Rolling his eyes, he smirks at Yuri who is probably blushing but it is too dark to say for sure. 

Guang hides his head farther into his chest and, wholly uncertain as he always is, he pets the boy's soft - the softest he's ever touched, holy crap - fluff of hair and hopes this never happens to him ever again. 

"You - You really think so?" Guang mumbles into his shirt and with some miracle Yuri understands the question, shifting from left to right foot awkwardly. 

The boy brushes the tears off his face with his sleeve and leaves the comfort of Yuuri's arms, slowly turning around to look at Yuri. 

"I know so," Yuri replies haughtily, faking self confidence in cruical moments is always the route the boy chooses. The two stare at each other long enough for Yuuri to wonder when exactly they'll be going to bed thanks to these two because if they continue at this rate they'll be cleaning the rest of the castle tomorrow night as well. 

"Any special reason you are just standing there, instead of doing your work?" Yuuri squeals like a girl when a fourth voice says, right next to his ear. He looks behind and is met with kind blue eyes staring right into his own, a smile on the guy's face and he recognizes the owner of it. Victor Nikiforov. 'Just whom I need right now,' he thinks sarcastically when he glances at Guang who smiles instantly and Yuri scowls, turning his head away petulantly. 

"Er, we were just about to...Yeah, so you can, like, mind your own business, yes," he wants to slap a hand over his mouth and keep quiet, because everything he keeps on saying isn't making the matter better but Nikiforov isn't frowning nor appears offended and that alone confuses him and he gulps, shutting up.

"Need any help?" Out of all of the things Nikiforov could've said, neither of the three thought this would be it after they've been caught lazing off and after Yuuri has subtly told Nikiforov to fuck off. The Head Boy straightens up - because he was leaning down to be at his height and that stirs something inside him which he doesn't understand - and when no one answers he tilts his head in question. Yuuri snaps out of his stupor and just nods dumbly, Nikiforov grins then and he wonders if he's ever seen the guy smile like that before in class or the Great Hall or anywhere. No, no he hasn't and this guy is happy to be cleaning the hallways with toothbrush despite not having to. 

"We don't need your help!" Yuri shouts loudly, but Nikiforov ignores the boy and only looks at him, at Yuuri whom no stranger spares another look, and he is short of compelled by the colour of his eyes which he can only see because the guy is still so close to him. Yuuri plasters a Victor worthy smile on his face before saying,

"Get to work then!" He takes a pink spare toothbrush out of his back pocket and shoves it into Nikiforov's hands hurriedly, cheeks flaming up when the guy smiles that trademark smile of his and he wonders what the fuck is wrong with him when he's melting at the sight of Nikiforov's smile of all people. He's just a popular guy with pretty much every student wrapped around his little finger. He means nothing to Yuuri though. Nothing at all, nope.

Nikiforov kneels and starts rubbing the stone floor, and eventually everyone joins in after the shock passes. Guang isn't making heart eyes at the silver haired guy, but he does seem curious which Yuuri definitely understand. The long time crush is still there but Yuri's words obviously have been some sort of wake up call. Either way, he'll watch from sidelines the romantic soul and his angst ridden friend trying to figure it out. 'Sounds fun.'

It is an hour of silence later when one of them starts humming, Yuri's eyebrow twitches at hearing that particular melody, Guang makes some strangled noise because Nikiforov is singing and he sounds good, and Yuuri is...ignoring it all. Until Nikiforov's toothbrush bumps into his on accident and he looks at the Head Boy. His heart starts thumping louder in his ear when Nikiforov sings at the very same moment their eyes meet 'We were born to make history' and to Yuuri it sounded like the truth.

•••

"Thank you, Victor for helping us," Guang manages out without stuttering, fumbling with his sleeves and not looking at Nikiforov at all. The Head Boy reassures him it is no problem - despite it being five am and them having classes in a few hours - then turns to Yuuri who just stares at Nikiforov tiredly, two nights with no sleep in a row does that to a man. He blinks a few times confusedly before remembering he is supposed to say thanks as well, probably, and he does so with a yawn. He puts a hand over his mouth immediately and blushes to the tips of his ears, refusing to look at Nikiforov ever again. Okay, maybe he becomes a drama queen when he is sleepy just maybe.

He doesn't expect Nikiforov to lean into his personal space again though, this time right in front of his face with a charming smile and eyes half lidded. The short silver hair isn't all in place, it looks like a bird's nest if he is being honest, but somehow it makes him look more...human. Nikiforov, no Victor is seductive in the way Yuuri hasn't found anyone else before and all he is doing is just standing there. 

"Good night, Katsuki Yuuri," Victor whispers lowly for only him to hear, his face close enough for Yuuri to feel his warm breath. He closes the distance between them and drops a short but sweet kiss on his forehead, freezing Yuuri in place but also turning him into a hot mess. 

Victor nods Yuri's way and leaves with a quick step towards the Head Boy's quarters. He doesn't take a glance at Yuuri, which he is grateful for, because he finds himself holding a hand over his racing heart and the other is touching lightly the spot on his forehead that has been just kissed by Victor Nikiforov. 

'What the fuck?'


End file.
